


All I need is you now

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 非典型ABO，发情期的rider撒娇( ´▽｀)
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 21





	All I need is you now

在藤丸立香终于召唤出了梅林之后迦勒底首席劳模君主埃尔梅罗二世终于从全年无休的状态中解放了出来，过上了做一休一的美好生活。然而这位天生劳碌命的君主却没有丝毫空闲下来的意思，不用轮值的日子里他都会回钟塔处理公务，埃尔梅罗教室的课表也紧随其后地安排了上来。除了立香偶尔会担心君主是否真的会过劳死以外，大部分的英灵对这位谦逊低调的拟似从者的劳碌并没有太放在心上。  
而他的王——那位豪爽的红发大汉——看着曾经的少年成长为成熟的模样，在自己的战场上闪耀发光，绝大部分时候都是抱着如同欣赏盛开的蔷薇花一样的心态。  
绝大部分。  
当埃尔梅罗二世结束了当日的轮值，和梅林换班回到自己的寝室时他的心里只有自己那张柔软的床铺，心想着明天早上还要回钟塔上课的他除了在心里暗暗咒骂自己的义妹以外就是祈祷弗拉特不要再写出些什么乱七八糟的论文。  
然而这一切都在他开门的下一秒被一股信息素的味冲到了九霄云外——红酒的醇香混合着海水的腥咸——埃尔梅罗二世不用想也知道是伊斯坎达尔在自己的房间里。  
“rider，”君主没有开灯，朝着幽暗的房间里喊了一声，“我累了，没有力气陪你打电动，”他一边说着一边往床边走，“况且我...”还没将话说完，他看到自己的床上耸着一座过于巨大的黑影。  
“rider？”他又试探性地叫了声，那个黑影没有回应。君主叹了口气打开了床头灯，昏黄的灯光下他看见自己的被子被伊斯坎达尔披在身上，男人蜷缩着坐在床头，虽然体型过于巨大的他保持这个动作看起来有些滑稽，但男人脸上的神色却带着忧郁和失落，那总是上扬的嘴角也拉拢下来，赤色的眼睛里不是熠熠生辉的火光，甚至连那些平时耀武扬威的红发也耷拉下来一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
“就像被主人遗忘的大狗。”君主在自己的心里暗自下了一个结论，却在下一秒被伊斯坎达尔拉进了怀里，男人将脸整个埋到他颈后的腺体上使劲嗅闻，整个过程中伊斯坎达尔一句话也没有说，但他怀抱的力度之大让埃尔梅罗二世以为自己的肋骨都要被勒断。  
“rider，你弄疼我了。”君主小声地说道，抱着他的人才像是意识到了一样放松了些力道却依旧一言不发。君主叹了口气，开始主动释放自己的信息素，那是一股混合着冷衫木与檀香的味道，且淡得难以察觉。他的手摸上柔软的红发，将它们拨到伊斯坎达尔的脑后，捧着那张脸望向那双红色的眼睛，他在那片赤色的世界里看到了自己。  
敏感，焦虑，脆弱，这三者与伊斯坎达尔本人毫无联系，却会在α的发情期里同时出现。迦勒底里的英灵们多是能力优秀的α，平日越强悍到了发情期便越是脆弱，达芬奇为此还特地研发了抑制剂以帮助没有伴侣或暂时与伴侣分开的α渡过这种磨人的日子。  
“我去医务室给你拿药。”埃尔梅罗二世说着准备起身，却再次被伊斯坎达尔拉进怀里，发情期的王者惜字如金，却依旧在行动上保持着往日的强势。他将人困在自己的身下，鼻子凑在腺体附近使劲嗅闻，身下跟着蹭动起来。  
体能上的劣势使埃尔梅罗二世无法反抗，与此同时伊斯坎达尔的信息素味已经到了无以复加的地步。醇酒的香味让埃尔梅罗二世感到微醺，身体变得潮热，身下大概已经开始分泌湿液，被标记的Ω很容易受到配偶α的影响，他们虽然不会主动发情但身体会因为α的信息素味变得兴奋。  
“rider...”君主叫了一声，他的声音已经变了调，带着往日里没有的软糯，尾音上扬带着细不可闻的颤音，“唔呣...”他被伊斯坎达尔吻住，炽热的吻带着十足的侵略性，不由分说地闯入他的口腔，舔舐吮吸，搅动啃咬，将他口里稀薄的氧气都要掠夺殆尽，直到君主的脸彻底变得绯红，眼角泛红逼出泪水。  
伊斯坎达尔的大手如撕扯一样脱去埃尔梅罗二世身上的衣物，笔挺的西装被随意地堆在地上，精致的衬衣被团成一团，他赤裸如婴儿，苍白的肌肤紧紧贴着男人的肌肉，发情期高热的体温将他熨烫得发抖。粗糙的大手在他的身上游弋，健壮的身体将他禁锢于怀中，他的腿不知何时被打开，展露出湿润红艳的诱人入口。  
发情期的伊斯坎达尔展露出比以往更强的占有欲，君主能明显感受到那根还未释放出来的阳具正顶着自己的尾椎骨，宣示着之后的酣战会要他筋疲力竭。想到这里君主忍不住打了个抖，他转身回抱自己的α带着哄劝的语调说道，“rider，我累了。”君主细长的手指将红发一丝丝捋顺，同时他能看到赤色的眼睛变得黯淡了一些，他的王就像被勒令不能吃过多甜食的孩子一样嘟起了嘴。  
埃尔梅罗二世笑着去吻他的眉心，“我去给你拿药好吗？”再次释放信息素去安抚眼前这只雄狮。伊斯坎达尔没有回应，只是又一次握紧了那细瘦的窄腰。“这就是拒绝了。”埃尔梅罗二世心里暗暗地想，紧接着他又亲亲挺翘的鼻尖，最后啄吻那片唇瓣，“可我明天还要上课。”他尽量让自己表现得像一个熟练的情人。

可伊斯坎达尔却没有让他得逞，男人控制着他的身体，将他拉向自己。亲吻，抚摸，撩拨，当粗糙的手指进入其中时埃尔梅罗二世忍不住发出低低的呻吟，伊斯坎达尔太过了解他身上的每一处敏感，手指两个指节后上摁压。酥麻的快感便如电流般刺激着埃尔梅罗二世的神经，他红着脸尽可能不让那羞人的声音漏出分毫，却每每被伊斯坎达尔出其不意的进攻慌了阵脚。当第二根手指进入时激得穴口得神经束一起反应，下意识想要并拢的双腿却被另一只大手控制着以保持大开的样子。而前端也因为雌穴的反复刺激而苏醒，半勃着。这幅不堪的样子让君主几乎要羞得哭出声，伊斯坎达尔却不会给他太多思考的空间，紧接着亲吻与爱抚一起将他稀薄的理智击碎。  
“rider...”君主反复呼喊着男人，可发情期的伊斯坎达尔变得更加沉默，除却依旧蛮横的吻以外他得不到任何回应。像是在惩罚他先前的自作聪明，男人持续刺激着他的敏感点。粗长的阳具在他的身体里肏干，凶猛得仿佛要将那脆弱的身体撕碎。醇厚的酒香更如同催情的毒药将他的身体点燃，同时伊斯坎达尔吻着他的后颈，舔舐着因情动而微微肿胀的腺体，这一切都太过煽情，让君主无法去控制自己的身体。逐渐得他的信息素味也开始变得浓郁，身体变得躁动，开始迎合伊斯坎达尔的所求。  
屋内是酒香与冷杉木的混合，淫靡的水泽声配合着君主低哑的呢喃，“哈，rider太快了...”，硕大的阴茎在他的体内来回抽插，快感如电流般一股股地袭击他的身体，交合处早已经打出一层层细密的泡沫。君主射了出来，性高潮的余韵让他的身体变得更加敏感，他的雌穴不断地分泌大量的湿液，穴口麻木得几乎失去了知觉，可身体却不受控制地继续所求昭示着他的话语才是谎言。  
伊斯坎达尔的沉默让君主的呻吟呜咽成了房间里唯一的声响。他的双腿被打开分泌着湿液的雌穴包裹着粗壮的阴茎。肠肉乖顺地承受着龟头一次次的碾压，经过敏感带时身体不受控制地绷紧将伊斯坎达尔阻挡在外。  
埃尔梅罗二世自然知道伊斯坎达尔的目的为何，生殖腔隐藏在最深处，紧致的肠肉不可能让α轻易闯入其中，可伊斯坎达尔极富耐心且具备战术。每一次抽插都是朝着最深处的进攻，雌穴紧闭时便暂时撤退，待到稍有松懈便长驱直入，紧锁的城池便被王者一点点掠夺为自己的领土，直到整个身体都被他占为己有。

体力不支的君主已经累倒在床上，这场战役里他早已经丢盔弃甲，不堪地承受着君王的掠夺。头发胡乱地黏在他汗湿的背上，苍白的肌肤泛着情潮的红晕，灰绿色的眼睛更是迷蒙这雾气。他正在被快感一寸寸侵蚀，理智早已被情欲蒸腾得消失，他的身体已经完全被男人肏开，柔软温顺地配合着伊斯坎达尔的抽插。  
低哑的呜咽变得甜美，此时伊斯坎达尔的大手正揉搓着他的胸部，即便那里瘦得可怜，可男人的揉捏却让君主产生了错觉，自己的胸部或许是丰腴的沃土，乳首的红樱被手指挑拨的发疼，磨蹭过乳晕的酥麻让他只能瘫软在怀抱里，跟着刚射过没多久的阴茎再次有了反应。马眼处流出清亮的湿液，将他的耻毛与腹部打湿。

“rider，我不行了，”他软着嗓子在君王耳边讨饶，身子薄弱的Ω经不起α的折腾，长期疲惫的工作更让他体力不支。可伊斯坎达尔依旧没有回答，只是撤出了在他体内的阴茎。正当君主以为伊斯坎达尔要放自己一马的时候，男人从床头抽出一个枕头垫在他的身下，紧接着君主感到自己的身体被转了个，趴在床铺上，枕头托起他的腹部，让他自然而然的翘着臀。那双大手从后面掰开他的臀部，随着“咕啾咕啾”的水泽声，粗长的阴茎再次回到了他的身体里。被再次彻底填满的身体紧紧地吸着进入的阴茎，一只大手跟着握住君主硬挺的前端，粗糙的手掌撸动着柱身，拇指则拨弄着敏感的冠状沟与马眼。Ω清秀的阴茎在男人的手里宛如一个玩物。  
前后的刺激让君主情难自持，很快便又射了出来，精液将他的腹部与身向的被褥搅得凌乱不堪。而雌穴却继续吞吃着伊斯坎达尔阴茎，他将脸闷在眼前的枕头里，这个姿势下他完全看不到伊斯坎达尔的脸，而伊斯坎达尔却能清晰地一切。君主的雌穴被肏得红肿，湿液从他们的交合处不住地往外流淌，水泽声从未停下甚至变得更加响亮，他不满地扭着腰想要逃走却被大手再次锁住腰肢。闷在枕头里的君主被憋得满面潮红，却又不敢抬头像是自暴自弃的鸵鸟躲在沙堆里。

枕头里传来闷闷的呻吟声，双手紧抓着柔软的枕头直到变型扭曲。伊斯坎达尔进的越来越深，柔软的肠壁被他碾压得打抖却又绞紧着柱身让他不能前进。大开大合的抽插让君主的城池最终被掠夺一空，圆润的龟头碾开了最深处的壁垒，α知道自己终于到达了目的地，成结的阴茎死死锁住腔口，獠牙咬开了Ω颈后脆弱的腺体。突然的疼痛让君主不得不抬起头来，他发出哭喊，企图挣扎却已经完全成为伊斯坎达尔身下的猎物。  
射精让埃尔梅罗二世的下腹鼓起，不堪忍受的肿胀与不适让君主落下落下泪来，啜泣着哀求伊斯坎达尔松开对他的禁锢，男人的肌肉如钢铁的牢笼，而他无处可逃。湿透的身体不住地颤抖，背后分明的蝴蝶骨让他看起来像是扑扇着双翼。当一切结束时君主感到自己几乎要晕厥过去，他的声音已经变得沙哑说不出一句话来，他被伊斯坎达尔抱进怀里，温柔地舔去他的泪痕，滑过脸颊落在唇畔，这是与先前不同的温和的吻，绵长痴缠。将他红肿的嘴唇吮吻，将他干哑的喉咙滋润，温柔地邀请着舌与他的缠绕，换度着彼此的气息。

君主重新看向伊斯坎达尔，那双他深爱的红色的眼睛像是认错一般看着自己，这让他的心整个柔软下来。君主像是认栽一样闭上眼，伸起瘦长的胳膊重新去抱眼前的人，“明天再找你算账吧。”他心里这样想着便投向君王温暖的怀抱。


End file.
